Undeniable Love
by OMeggy89
Summary: This is a story pretty much about the two saying why they love each other and why they shouldn't love eachother. Oh, and also the people who would love it if they weren't together. ExB.


**A/N: This is a story that just came to mind and I thought of writing it from both points of view. It is pretty much a story that I keep writing and re writing until Finally this one came to mind and finally it is done. **

**Undeniable Love **

**BPOV**

After everything that he and I have been through, I still love him. It didn't matter that he left me alone in an abandoned forest, it didn't even matter that he told me those horrible lies. I love him, and I always will because I am unable to stop loving him. Edward separating himself from me has only made us love each other more then we did before. He held a greater respect for who I am, even though he was still very over protective of me. I don't know why I give into him like I do; I just can't stop the way that I feel. I know my Dad and Jacob both would love it if I were to ditch Edward once and for all and went out with Jacob, but that will never happen. I lived without Edward once and I don't intend on having to live like that again. Charlie and Jacob both will have to accept that, and Charlie will have to come to the realization that no matter how much he restricts my time with Edward, it will not stop me from being with him. I think Charlie would flip if he knew that his eighteen-year-old daughters boyfriend slept in her bed with her every night. We never did anything though, because my boyfriend was very old fashioned. I guess that's what happens when you are in love with a hundred-year-old vampire. I would love to have my way with him, but I know that it will never happen. Not until I agree to marry him.

Am I stupid for loving him as I do? Should I be listening to him when he tells me that he not good for me? I know he isn't good for me according to everyone else, but to me, he is exactly what I need. He has been able to complete me and give me all the love that I could ever want and need. It doesn't matter to me who, or what, he is. I love him and that is all I care about.

**End of Bella's POV **

**EPOV**

My Bella, my sweet and clumsy Bella, I love her so much, and no matter how wrong it is for me to do so, I do. Oh, how I wish she would finally agree to be my wife so I could say those two words and her to be all mine. I would love that more then I would love to exist. She would be mine, and that damn dog Jacob Black would be out of the picture for good. Well, I know that is not quite true because no matter what, she will always love him to. The selfish creature in me would love to lock her up and keep her all to myself, but I can't do that to her. What did I do to deserve her? What could I, a monster, possibly have done right to deserve the beautiful angel that is my Bella?

I often lay beside her while she sleeps and wonder how different things would be now if I had not left her alone. My mind cannot help but wonder if it would have made her want to marry me. I don't doubt it would of done much good. Bella was scared off of marriage by her mother's influence. Her mother, Renne, believed that marriage was a bad thing to people as 'young' as Bella and myself. Little did Renne know was that really I was older then her. Oh, how the irony is. I could only imagine Charlie and Renne's face if they were to find out that their daughter's boyfriend was not an eighteen-year-old boy, but really a hundred-year-old vampire that was stuck in a seventeen year old boy's body. No matter how much they say they don't like me for what I did to her, I will love her, and I will earn back their trust. I would do anything to prove to them, and to Bella, that I really do love her and that I will never do anything to hurt her again.

I am a selfish creature, which means I will never give up this love that I have for my Bella. I will do everything in my power to make her my wife. Even if it means I have to give in to a few of her demands like having sex with her and making her vampire. Neither I really wanted to do, but I know I would have to. Oh, that sounds bad… Of course I want to have sex with Bella, god knows that it plagues my mind all the time and the fantasies that run through my mind. None of these things I can do to her if she is human. So, no matter what she is going to get her way from me on both sides of the spectrum. Oh well, for Bella I would do anything. It's a funny thing what love can do to a man, or Vampire in my case.


End file.
